


We knew that we were destined to explode

by tailorstales_11



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Kaoru POV, M/M, Underage Drinking, a bit of smut!!!, finally written about them!!, honestly idk how old they are here, i had fun it was interesting, i imagined them as 18yo as they're in canon so, in japan the legal drinking age is 20, it's my first polyamory fic i hope i made them justice, madakaokana, no tag for the ot3 me sad, not too much but yeah it's mentioned, prompt: the morning after, thank you bub for your request!!!
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:07:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23827342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tailorstales_11/pseuds/tailorstales_11
Summary: [...]Kaoru rimase come paralizzato a quella vista, le dita che corsero in automatico a sfiorare quei segni che ad ogni tocco scoprivano piccoli tasselli della nottata avvolta tra i fiumi dell’alcol. Gli parve come di percepire su di sé ogni singolo gesto, ogni singolo bacio o morso a seconda che il segno fosse più rosso, simile ad un livido, o delicato al punto che la sua pelle si era appena tinta a mostrare quei marchi.[...]
Relationships: Hakaze Kaoru/Mikejima Madara, Hakaze Kaoru/Shinkai Kanata, Mikejima Madara/Shinkai Kanata
Kudos: 3





	We knew that we were destined to explode

**Author's Note:**

> Bub mi ha dato lo spunto per scrivere su di loro e finalmente sono riuscita a fare qualcosina so thanks bub per il prompt che ho adorato <3  
> Spero di aver reso loro giustizia tbh? Ho sempre paura di cadere in qualche stereotipo ma ci tenevo tantissimo a sbloccarmi con loro (anche per iniziare a mettere qualcosa di un nostro au, l'ennesimo ops-)  
> ANYWAY ENJOY!!!

**K** aoru non sapeva come fosse finito a dormire su quel letto matrimoniale. Al suo risveglio, il suo primo pensiero fu fisso su quel mal di testa incessante di cui conosceva bene la provenienza. Non che ricordasse effettivamente qualcosa della notte precedente ma sapeva, a seguito delle esperienze più strambe e disparate, che il colpevole di quel martellante fastidio sulla nuca altro non poteva essere se non l’alcol.

Il suo corpo riprese i sensi poco a poco, Kaoru che non osava però mettersi a sedere. Ancora non riusciva a visualizzare nella sua mente le immagini di quella festa, le luci e la musica che si susseguivano confuse in apparizioni fulminee, tante piccole schegge di vetro che aumentavano quel tremendo mal di testa.

Non era solito abbandonarsi all’alcol in quel modo irresponsabile, anche se spesso le sue bevute rasentavano il coma etilico. Soltanto, lui iniziava a dosare i bicchieri in maniera consona e poi, non appena la musica si faceva più veloce e sensuale, ecco che i bicchieri venivano scartati in favore di una bottiglia intera con il suo umore nero che rappresentava quella spinta che lo desisteva dal lasciarsi andare.

Forse aveva davvero un problema con il contegno in quei casi. Forse.

Cominciò a muovere piano le dita, la mano che formicolava ad ogni singolo gesto insieme al resto del braccio, quasi fosse…bloccato.

Kaoru inarcò il viso in un’espressione confusa.

Probabilmente era tutto dovuto all’alcol, come quel calore che sentiva su entrambi i lati. Fece quasi per desistere da quel suo faticoso tentativo di muoversi, di risvegliare il suo corpo, il mal di testa e quel calore che lo invitavano a dormire ancora quando Kanata cominciò a parlare nel sonno.

Kanata.

A parlare nel sonno.

Kaoru si sentì colpito da un secchio di acqua gelida.

Provò a voltarsi di lato, il mal di testa che per poco lo costrinse ad imprecare. Era uno straccio, completamente.

Quando la sua vista ancora annebbiata si posò su quella zazzera di capelli del colore del mare, Kaoru si gelò sul posto.

Kanata era lì. Era lì rannicchiato contro il suo braccio e sonnecchiava tranquillo, le guance leggermente rosse ancora per l’alcol.

Kanata.

Attaccato al suo braccio.

Voleva urlare.

E per poco non lo fece, notando in un secondo istante che il ragazzo indossava nientemeno che il suo giubbotto di pelle indosso, e nient’altro.

Kaoru si alzò di scatto, fermandosi a metà del gesto. Un po’ per il mal di testa che lo costrinse a prestare attenzione, un po’ per quell’altra mano che cingeva il suo fianco, inconfondibile nonostante la nebbia dell’alcol.

Madara.

Quella era la mano di Madara, poggiata sulla sua vita nuda, solo la camicia che compariva nel suo campo visivo.

Kaoru aveva paura di guardare oltre, ma la sua mano si mosse scollegata dai suoi pensieri, sollevando un poco la coperta.

Non vestiva nulla nemmeno sotto.

Oh.

_Oh cazzo._

* * *

Uscire dal letto senza svegliare gli altri due fu forse una delle azioni più difficili di tutta la sua vita che Kaoru mise nella sua personale classifica della sua lista delle situazioni più orribili in cui fosse mai capitato. Kanata lo stringeva come se fosse un pupazzo e la mano di Madara sulla sua vita…da dimenticare, probabilmente.

Durante i primi dieci minuti da quel traumatico risveglio, Kaoru non era stato esattamente convinto di volersi alzare dal letto. Aveva soltanto voglia di riaddormentarsi, in realtà, o almeno di fingere così da godersi il tepore dei loro corpi ignorando la bomba che tutti e tre avevano fatto esplodere sulle loro teste la sera precedente. Ma la nebbia dei ricordi aveva cominciato lentamente a dipanarsi e Kaoru non aveva retto oltre quella vicinanza alle due persone dalle quali avrebbe voluto nascondersi per sempre.

Si precipitò in bagno, biancheria e pantaloni al seguito, e si chiuse la porta alle spalle, rigorosamente a chiave perché necessitava di un po’ di tempo per rimettere insieme le idee senza ricevere alcuna interruzione.

E per rivestirsi, sopratutto.

Ma lo specchio fu più lesto a catturare la sua attenzione, i pantaloni i prossimi da infilare che rimasero fermi a metà del gesto.

Kaoru ne fu attratto quasi che avesse appena riesumato un antico e prezioso tesoro, il suo corpo che si mosse traballante verso la sua figura nello specchio.

E li vide.

Non aveva ancora abbottonato la sua camicia ormai pateticamente stropicciata, le sue bretelle perse chissà dove in quel mare che erano i loro vestiti sul pavimento, i segni di quanto accaduto presenti su ogni singolo centimetro di pelle. Lungo il collo, il petto, quella scia infinita di morsi e lividi e graffi si rivelò proseguendo poi lungo i fianchi e perdendosi tra la stoffa dei suoi boxer per ricomparire ancora come un nastro che incorniciava le cosce.

Kaoru rimase come paralizzato a quella vista, le dita che corsero in automatico a sfiorare quei segni che ad ogni tocco scoprivano piccoli tasselli della nottata avvolta tra i fiumi dell’alcol. Gli parve come di percepire su di sé ogni singolo gesto, ogni singolo bacio o morso a seconda che il segno fosse più rosso, simile ad un livido, o delicato al punto che la sua pelle si era appena tinta a mostrare quei marchi.

Rimase a contarli tutto il tempo, i segni di quei morsi sulla pelle, fermandosi di tanto in tanto a cercare di richiamare con la mente quanto accaduto.

Non era la prima volta che Kaoru riceveva dei morsi in cambio, anche se generalmente erano limitati soltanto nella parte superiore del suo corpo.

Collo, spalla, clavicole.

Non si era mai spinto oltre con alcuna ragazza, lui che era solito bloccarle sempre prima che si oltrepassasse un limite che non voleva venisse valicato.

Non era la prima volta che Kaoru poteva osservare il modo in cui la sua pelle si tingeva dopo essere stata esposta alle attenzioni altrui, ma quella si distinse per essere in assoluto la prima in cui poté ammirare un operato simile anche in altri punti.

Nessuno aveva mai avuto il permesso di spingersi oltre. Di torturare il suo petto, di graffiare i suoi fianchi, di marchiarlo addirittura più in basso.

Nessuno aveva mai avuto il permesso di spingersi oltre e Kaoru, ancora scosso dalla quantità di alcol ingerita, rimase più sconvolto per quel suo tacito permesso che per la serata in sé, adesso.

Anche se forse sapeva per quale motivo l’avesse concesso, i segni sul suo corpo che riflettevano da quello specchio ciò che con l’alcol aveva cercato di assopire.

Kaoru non era sempre stato in grado di gestire le emozioni nella maniera più intelligente e pacata. Era solito allontanarsi dai suoi amici quando queste lo sorprendevano, solito chiudersi in se stesso e sperare che tutto passasse senza alcun bisogno di intervento.

L’innamorarsi non rientrava assolutamente nella categoria della logica. Innamorarsi, per lui, era sempre stato paragonabile al venire travolti da un’onda improvvisa, preso alla sprovvista dalla convinzione di riuscire a controllare i venti e l’acqua stessa per ritrovarsi a riva completamente scombussolato dall’impatto.

Innamorarsi era come sentire la sua anima venir sbattuta dalle correnti, trascinata lontana dalla terra in un punto in cui perfino il mare lo tradiva. E in quel caso, innamorarsi, era stato come perdersi nell’oceano più scuro, senza alcun punto di riferimento perché non vi era nulla. Non per la situazione in cui era capitato, non per il modo in cui si era innamorato.

Era sempre stato convinto di essere confuso, all’inizio. Di non aver compreso bene cosa volesse comunicargli il suo cuore, le immagini di Madara e Kanata che si sovrapponevano nella sua mente di continuo. A volte, Kaoru era stato certo di trovarsi soltanto in un perenne limbo di carenza di attenzioni, di affetto e di amore, e che i gesti ricevuti dai due fossero la prima cosa a cui si aggrappasse. Ma allora perché con gli altri non accadeva? Perché non con Morisawa, con Sena, con Rei? Loro non apparivano costantemente nei suoi sogni. Non erano le persone che Kaoru desiderava baciare al posto del cuscino, quelle labbra che desiderava baciare invece della stoffa che al mattino infrangeva ogni rimasuglio degli incanti del sonno. Non erano quelli i nomi che Kaoru invocava in sussurri sempre più spezzati dai suoi stessi respiri sul letto, il viso rivolto al soffitto con gli occhi in realtà perduti altrove ad immaginare scenari che non soltanto la notte gli erano concessi.

Non poteva essere un semplice aggrapparsi alla dolcezza delle persone, un suo disperato tentativo di riempirsi di un affetto che per lui rappresentava un qualcosa di superiore che aveva paura di chiamare con il proprio nome.

Vi era qualcosa di più, e lo sapeva. Qualcosa che non trovava rappresentazione nella quotidianità, un sentimento che Kaoru aveva dovuto imparare a delineare con le sue sole forze.

Si appoggiò contro il lavandino, la testa tra le mani che ancora gli doleva mentre i richiami degli altri due che bussavano con foga sulla porta lo raggiunsero.

-Va tutto bene? Hai bisogno di aiuto, Kaoru?

Parecchio. Anche se era certo che nemmeno tutto l’aiuto del mondo sarebbe stato in grado di risolvere quel suo dilemma.

E poi, Kaoru non voleva uscire dal bagno. Non in quella condizione, come se si trovasse sul punto di un crollo nervoso momentaneo. Avrebbe preferito allontanarsi da entrambi, convinto di aver trascinato i due in una situazione in cui non volevano essere trascinati di cui non possedeva ricordi, ma soltanto un senso di colpa misto a vergogna annidato nel suo petto. Ma il suo corpo prese le decisioni al posto della sua mente, i pantaloni che rimasero abbandonati sul pavimento immacolato del bagno mentre le facce di Kanata e Madara lo accolsero preoccupate dall’altro lato.

Il suo cuore cominciò a battere all’impazzata, ancora una volta il suo corpo estraneo a quanto il suo cervello non era in grado di processare o formulava in ritardo.

Kaoru si fece condurre verso il letto, ogni passo che faceva rimbombare il suo cuore mentre a poco a poco le domande del suo risveglio si acquietavano, quasi che la vicinanza con il materasso risvegliasse in lui quei momenti annacquati dal vino e dal liquore.

Non ricordava ancora granché della serata precedente, in realtà. Accadeva sempre durante la sbronza che i suoi ricordi divenissero a chiazze, sprazzi di luce veloci che Kaoru afferrava come sabbia al vento, libero di esplorarli nella propria mente e rievocando le sensazioni sul proprio corpo.

Ricordava le mani di Madara che armeggiavano sulla sua camicia, entrambi seduti sul letto contro la testiera. Kaoru era appoggiato schiena sul petto caldo dell’altro, abbandonato totalmente alle sue attenzioni che richiedeva a gran voce tramite il lamento di un bambino.

Ricordava la camicia sbottonata, le mani di Madara che avevano preso a giocare con ogni centimetro di pelle si posasse sotto i suoi tocchi. Ricordava i suoi baci, i suoi morsi, che aveva tracciato piano con le dita, incredulo, di fronte a quel vecchio specchio nel bagno della camera. E, come tasselli mancanti di un puzzle, ecco che le sue proteste e i suoi lamenti si fecero sempre più nitidi nella sua mente, nebbia che si ritraeva da quel disegno che lui stesso aveva creato.

Kaoru gli aveva chiesto esplicitamente di toccarlo. In un modo poco elegante, quasi in un capriccio che non gli apparteneva, il suo corpo che necessitava le attenzioni dell’altro più di quanto avesse avuto bisogno dell’aria stessa.

Dovette trattenere un gemito portando la mano sulla bocca al ricordo di quei gesti, lo spettro delle dita di lui che Kaoru sentiva bruciare sulla sua pelle al pari del fuoco.

Poteva vedersi ancora lì, su quel materasso quasi fosse uno spettatore esterno, tutto il suo corpo ormai sfuggito ad ogni controllo mentre Madara acconsentiva alle sue richieste con innata dolcezza. Kaoru era stato così scomposto in ogni gesto, invece, dal chiedere baci durante il lasciarsi andare contro quella mano, quelle dita che accoglievano i suoi goffi movimenti di bacino mentre la sua vista si tingeva di nebbia. Per l’alcol, per il piacere.

Il fatto era che Kaoru non aveva mai pensato di se stesso come ad uno da una semplice nottata com’era invece pensiero comune probabilmente tra tutte le persone che aveva avuto il privilegio anche solo di incrociare in un corridoio.

Va bene, c’era il fattore corteggiamento continuo, la sua modalità da don Giovanni sempre presente ma che, con il tempo, aveva limitato fino all’eliminarla completamente, il suo cuore che aveva compreso dapprima di tutto il resto cosa volesse per davvero.

Il fatto era che le persone potevano cambiare. Costantemente. Kaoru aveva perso il suo vizio di avvicinarsi ad ogni singola ragazza che incrociasse il suo sguardo e gli facesse cenno di farsi avanti. Aveva perso il vizio di correre dietro a chiunque.

Ma una cosa non era cambiata. E si trattava di quella sua personale e forse romantica visione di un rapporto che non aveva mai abbandonato sin da quando la definizione di relazione era entrata a far parte del suo vocabolario.

Kaoru aveva sempre voluto aspettare il momento giusto. Non era tanto il bacio che gli interessasse preservare, quanto più l’intimità di un gesto che andava ad esporre tutto se stesso. Il suo corpo, la sua anima, ogni forza e debolezza maturata in lui al pari di albero che offriva fiori, frutti mostrando al contempo al mondo anche la sua caducità.

Nemmeno l’alcol era mai riuscito a farlo desistere da quella sua convinzione, da quel suo credo portato nel cuore al pari di un tesoro. Era sempre stato un romanticone sotto tutti quegli strati di corteggiamenti inutili, capricci di un ragazzino che soffriva di troppe mancanze.

Per questo sapeva che quell’immagine da nottata da porre su una pila di altre nottate non gli apparteneva. Perché Kaoru aveva finalmente abbracciato, anche se inconsciamente a causa della sbronza, quella verità del suo cuore che conosceva da tempo.

Si era ceduto in quel modo speciale che non aveva intaccato la sua visione pura di un rapporto e, sopratutto, si era ceduto alle persone che amava.

Perché Kaoru aveva realizzato che il suo cuore era diviso in un modo in cui non vi erano gradi di importanza al suo interno, in cui quelle due persone non stavano l’una a prevalere sull’altra ma in un rapporto pari, eguale.

Era per questo motivo che Kaoru aveva chiesto a Madara di fermarsi prima che l’ultimo gemito lasciasse le sue labbra. Era per questo motivo che non aveva voluto proseguire, non senza Kanata che subito l’aveva trovato in quella stanza e subito gli si era riversato contro, le sue labbra che a Kaoru ricordavano le carezze delle onde che avevano cominciato ad affogarlo in una serie di baci.

Forse era stato l’ennesimo suo capriccio, quella la sua vergogna più grande, un errore costringere i due a procedere in ciò che avevano fatto. Kaoru non poteva sapere se si amassero, Kanata che a malapena dava segni di tollerare la presenza di Madara.

Eppure l’aveva fatto, diviso tra quelle attenzioni incise sulla sua pelle come marchi indelebili del passaggio di entrambi.

Ricordava la bocca di Kanata intenta ad esplorare il suo petto, la mano di Madara che pronta aveva risposto ai suoi gemiti di piacere accarezzandolo ancora e ancora.

Kaoru non ricordava alla perfezione il seguito, la nebbia dell’alcol che offuscava il proseguo di quella nottata di cui portava i morsi e i graffi. Sicuramente avevano proseguito a lungo, fino a crollare. Sicuramente nessuno si era risparmiato dal fare qualche commento di troppo, dal lasciare che la propria voce andasse oltre dove l’orgoglio, o un sentimento figlio della vergogna la bloccassero.

Non c’erano stati filtri, quella notte. Solo corpi che cozzavano su quell’enorme letto, solo gli schiocchi dei baci e il suono dei gemiti che si univano a musica.

Madara lo distrasse da quei pensieri sistemandogli una ciocca di capelli dietro l’orecchio, Kaoru che alzò lo sguardo verso il suo sorriso che parve sciogliere ogni suo nervo. Non si era reso conto di essere così teso se non nel momento in cui Madara, e Kanata con il suo picchiettio lento sulla schiena, l’avevano riportato alla realtà.

-Hai quell’espressione da cane bastonato da quindici minuti- gli fece notare Madara, Kaoru che si sentì avvampare e distolse lo sguardo. Era una cosuccia da nulla? Assolutamente sì. Poteva però fare a meno di reagire come un bambino? Assolutamente no. Era ormai diventato un suo tratto caratteriale, ormai.

Kaoru aveva la testa piena di pensieri, piena di domande, la voglia di venire rassicurato che quasi lo portava ad urlare come un disperato. Ma non sapeva come esprimersi, come dar voce a quei pensieri senza far sembrare loro ridicoli, o esagerati, o forse soltanto i desideri di un qualcuno che non aveva le idee chiare.

Avrebbe dovuto impiegarci più tempo. Invece, come suo solito, le parole lasciarono le sue labbra più velocemente di quanto potesse processarle in una situazione di stress.

-Uh, siete sicuri che questa situazione vi stia bene?

Kaoru fissò prima Madara e poi si voltò verso Kanata, ancora spaparanzato schiena contro il letto. Quelli, di rimando, si fissarono a loro volta. E sorrisero.

Kaoru notò solo in un secondo istante le loro mani intrecciate dietro la sua schiena, la voce di Kanata che lo anticipò dall’esprimere ogni suo pensiero.

-Kaoru- cominciò, i suoi occhi fermi sulla sua figura.

-Sei proprio stupido certe volte.

Si sentì punto nell’orgoglio, un broncio di frustrazione che prese piega sul suo volto mentre le guance si tingevano ancora di rosso, la risata di Madara che spezzò i suoi tentativi di ribattere.

Eppure non poté fare a meno di realizzare che forse era davvero così. Che era stato stupido o meglio, così preoccupato dal trascinare gli altri in quel suo sentimento dal non essersi reso conto che lo provavano a loro volta.

Si abbandonò con uno sbuffo contro il materasso, Kanata che si sdraiò su un fianco per accarezzargli il viso con quella mano che poco prima stringeva quella di Madara.

Chiuse gli occhi godendosi quella sensazione, le dita di Madara che si posarono soffici e lente sulle sue cosce a disegnare piccoli cerchi.

Si levò una musica canticchiata dalle labbra di lui, Kaoru che incurvò le sue in un sorriso.

Fu la prima volta in cui provò un senso di gioia dopo una sbronza, in genere sempre seguita da un senso di vuoto.

Adesso quella festa, e quelle bottiglie che aveva ingerito con foga, avevano il sapore dei loro baci, di quelle labbra dalle sfumature così diverse ma che non avrebbe mai osato allontanare dalle proprie. Così come non poteva allontanarli dal suo cuore.


End file.
